


To The Love Of My Life

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Accident, Anger, Angst, Death, Grief, I love you guys, M/M, Music, Piano, This is my first time, alternative universe, please don't be mean to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry wants to know what's the title of the piece Louis is playing but Louis keeps it as a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Love Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I saw a prompt for this, so why not try? Oh, by the way... I'm not good so you might be disappointed.

Melody fills the air as the sound of piano keys are played by a boy with a soft feathery fringe. The melody is so sweet and full of emotion as he presses the keys with pure passion and love that sweet Harold could be jealous and of how delicate his man with his piano.

Harry stares at Louis in awe. He stares at him with fond in his eyes until Louis hits the last key and silence overpowered them.

A minute or so, Harry decided to break it and began to ask, "What's the title of the piece, Lou?"

Louis turns to look at him and smiled, eyes crinkled with a glint of mischief. Harry himself smile. Who wouldn't smile if a boy whose eyes lit up when they smile, smiles at you?

And so, Louis answered, "I can't tell you just yet, Hazza."

"But, boo!" Harry whined and Louis chuckled seeing this. Harry looked so cute with his puppy eyes and pouty lips. Louis wants to kiss the taller lad. So he did.

Harry closed his eyes and smiles at the kiss, feeling the soft, thin lips of Louis on his plump, pink lips.

And just like that, Harry forgot about it.

•••

Louis carefully slipped out of the bed as he glanced at the clock. 7:39 anti meridiem it says.

He proceeds to go to his wardrobe and glances at a small velvet box, secured and hidden from the eyes of anyone who doesn't know where it is.

He smiles and looks at Harry who is sleeping peacefully and back to the wardrobe to get a pair of jumper and jogging pants and lays it at the end of the bed.

He then slid inside their bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth.. After that, he went back to their bedroom to wear the clothes he picked.

Satisfied with his attire and his hair, Louis is just about to get his keys and wallet when Harry stirs and saw Louis, awake and ready.

"Where are you going, boo?" Harry asks in his sleepy voice that makes Louis weakn on his knees. Louis goes to Harry who is looking at him with droopy eyes.

Louis rests his hand on Harry's cheek in which Harry leaned on and purred like the kitten he is. Louis smiled softly because he's Harold is so responsive and adorable. This is one of his favorite things about Harry. "Go back to sleep, l'amour. I'm just going to the grocery. I'll be back before you know it." he says softly.

"Okay. Love you, boo." Harry says as he starts to fall asleep again. Louis smiles at this and kisses Harry's forehead softly and sweetly as he replied, "I love you too, l'amour." Harry smiled at his sleep. Of course. Louis knows that Harry loves it when he speaks French.

He went to get the small box and put it on top of his favorite piece of music sheet on top of his piano together with a pile of music sheets to keep it hidden.

And so, he went on his way. But not before capturing a photo of a sleeping Harry. 

•••

Passed 3:00 post meridiem, Harry was still asleep until he jolted awake from a phone ringing beside him. He groaned but he doesn't get up, too lazy of to move his body when Louis is always there for him. Louis spoilt him, after all.  "Lou, please answer the phone."

Silence.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "Boo?"

No one answered.

He sighed and reached for his phone. Not bothering to look at the caller I.D., he accepts the call with a huff of annoyance, "What?"

"Hello, is this Mr. Harry Styles?" an unknown voice said. He raised his left eyebrow and answered slowly, "Yes." Before adding, "Who's this?"

"I'm from Royal London Hospital," Harry's heart starts to beat faster as he gripped on his phone tightly. "I'm sorry but Mr. Louis Tomlinson died in a car accident."

•••

Harry closes the door as he got back from the hospital to his and Louis' home. Or just his home now. He called Louis' mum, Jay, to break her the news. Jay cried a lot and Harry can't take it so he hung up politely. Harry harry harry whose face is blank and eyes so full of emotions bottled up is staring at the blue wall reminding him of Louis' eyes. He remember Jay asking if he's okay and he said he is but Jay just said, "It's okay to cry." 

But he didn't. He didn't cry even if he wanted to. The feelings are so overwhelming. He's angry and sad and frustrated. Why would Louis leave him? Why?

•••

It was a hit-and-run incident. The car collided with Louis' body with a great force leaving him dead on impact.

Unluckily, the man who drove the car got arrested and is now in jail, with a broken bone and black eye on his left eye. Which is damn to good for him. He should be the one on the coffin, not Louis!

And now, Harry sits at the end of the bed. He's thinking about Louis. Reminiscing the memories they have together.

Louis is humming the song he always play on the piano while he carefully rinses Harry's hair in the bath tub.

Harry smiles softly and listens to Louis. He always sing or hum or play the song whenever he's with Harry. Not that Harry minds.

Ironically, he doesn't even know the title because everytime he asks the title of the song, his Louis louis louis always come up with "It's a suprise, l'amour. My lips are sealed."

"But you play it every day! You can't be a tease. Tell me the title, please? Harry whines as always. But Louis didn't give in. He kisses his pout away and says, "Someday, l'amour. Someday."

Apparently, that someday will never happen.

Harry opened his eyes, not even knowing when did he closed it and sighed. He is mad, of course. Mad at the driver. Mad at Louis for dying. Mad at Louis for going away without him. Mad at Louis for going to the grocery. Mad at Louis for leaving him alone. And of course, mad at himself. Mad at letting this happen and he just wanted to let all his anger out.

So he went to the grand piano and there, he saw a pile of music sheets. In a flash, he ripped all those sheets, tearing it to shreds, screaming, crying.   
But then, he saw one small velvet box on top of another music piece. He took the box gently on his hand, the music piece in the other hand.

He carefully read the title, "The Love of My Life" in Louis's own messy handwriting. He read the lyrics, catching the lines "green met blue" and "tattoos we inked for forever."

After reading the lyrics, he's eyes started to water. He bit his lip until it bled. He laid the music piece and folded it on it's back. And something caught his eyes.

In Louis's messy handwriting, he wrote, 'To play this song on our wedding day, With love, Louis. xx'

He immediately opened the small box. And there, he saw the most beautiful ring he ever saw. It has a very detailed design. So intricate, you would know it costed a fortune. Inside, forever my l'amour is written neatly.

"Hey... Hazza? Hey, hey... Hazza..." Louis poked his cheeks.

"Hmm? What is it, boo?" he asked sleepily as he made himself comfortable on Louis' lap.

"I was just thinking..." Louis twirls his finger around Harry's curls as he massages Harry's scalp. Harry purrs at the attention like a kitten would.

"Go on..."

Louis sighed, "I was just thinking... would you want to start a family with me? If ever..." Louis asked shyly.

Harry grinned sitting up, "Of course, boobear! Do you really have to ask that?"

He bumped his nose against Louis' and Louis giggled. "I love you, curly." he breathed out.

"I love you too, baby."

Harry can't take it anymore. He cried harder than he ever did and he poured his feelings out. He makes a voe for himself and to the love of his life that he'll always be in his heart. Always and forever.

"Forever my l'amour. I love you."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Please leave some comments. Duly appreciated! xx


End file.
